Kuuki to Hoshi
by Chase Yuy
Summary: Time and Time Again timeline. Chase and Anna's world. It's an extension of the RAIN series that Anna and I did that you can find under her penname of Anna Maxwell


Title: Kuuki to Hoshi  
  
Author: Chase-chan  
  
Rating: PG, but be warned there are some suicidal thoughts running through this and possible attempts  
  
Disclaimers: You know who I own and who I don't by now. I also don't own the wonderful song Kuuki to Hoshi by the talented Maaya Sakamoti. Very talented woman.  
  
A/N: This takes place during the RAIN series that Anna and I wrote. Right after the deaths of Heero and Duo. This is also TIME AND TIME AGAIN timeline, because they go back and remember.  
  
Kuuki to Hoshi  
  
Emerald eyes stared strait at the unmoving body of their owner's husband. Never to move again. Never to breathe again. Never to live again. Fate had played this girl a harsh card that would ruin her life before she was even out of her teen years. Maybe that's why she claimed not to believe in fate.  
  
doushite nano kono hirogari no naka utsukushii mono hodo kowareyasui nara sukuidashite anata ga tamashii ni kawatteshimau naraba isshoni tsureteitte  
  
A single tear slipped down her cheek as she leaned over the bed and kissed her dead husband one last time. She wiped it away and stood, leaving the room. She heard Anna in her own room with Duo. She also saw, though didn't really care, the group of people sitting out in the library room. Zechs with Relena and Noin. Quatre was curled up with tears in his aqua eyes and Trowa standing by the window, glaring into to distance. Wufei was leaning back in a chair, eyes closed in thought. The team that had been together so long seemed so awkward without the remaining members. The youngest assassin moved silently out of the house and down the dirt path that was turning to mud from the rain. Her black boots sunk slightly with each step she took toward the small pond that. The rain fell around her, hiding her tears in the liquid that fell down her face. "Why didn't you take me with you?" she whispered. "I wanted to go with you." No answer came to her as she watched the rain fall and cause the pond to ripple outward. She sunk to her knees. "Doshite?"  
  
dounaruka wakaranakute nakinagara koe wo ageru onegai hitoribocchi ni sasenai de inochi wa akkenakute hontouni inakunatte mou ichido daite hoshii anata dake ga tenshi dattanoni  
  
Chase let out a choked sob as she stared up into the rain. "God, just let me have him back," she begged. "I'll give my life for his. Anything. Just let me have him back." "Maybe He just wants you to live," a voice said behind her. Chase turned sharply. Trowa Barton stood behind her, hair soaked from the rain and covering his right eye. His clothes were drenched, as if he had been standing there a few minutes, watching her. Protecting her. He always had. "I can't." Trowa knelt down and brushed some of the wet locks of hair out of Chase's face. He put a hand on the knife she held. When had she taken that from its holder? "Heero would want you to." "Why did he leave me here this morning? If I'd been there." "Nothing would have changed. Whether you know it or not, the future is not in your hands, Chase-chan." "I miss him so much, Trowa." Trowa took her in his arms for a moment, feeling slightly awkward with the girl in his arms after so long. He looked down as she sobbed quietly into his shirt. "Things will turn out all right, Chase-chan. I promise." "Domo arigatou gozaimasu, Trowa-kun."  
  
kaze ga fuite watashi wa hane no youni kanashimi wo matotte tobasarete yukuno kuuki to hoshi hakanai mono dake ga atsumaru kiyorakana daremo shiranai kuni e  
  
Trowa watched the young assassin as she sat in solitude. The funeral had been tough for them all, but worse for the two widows. "Is there nothing we can do?" Quatre asked quietly from his side. "Send them back, Quatre-kun. If we could put aside our own selfish desires." Quatre smiled sadly. "I would miss them." "We all would." "But it is for the best, ne?" "Hai. They should go home." Quatre nodded sadly. "I'll go talk to the others and make the arrangements." "Domo arigatou, Quatre." The blond Arabian smiled. "Doutashimashte."  
  
"We're sending you home, if that's what you want." Quatre's words sunk in and Chase wanted to cry. She knew that tears would no longer come, nor did she truly want them. "Then we'll leave. Or I will," she added, glancing at Anna. The elder girl nodded. The rest was more of a blur as they faded into the white lightly and returned home.  
  
kotoba ni naranai sekai aokute toumeina hikari subete wa kagayaki mitaini morokute hontouni taisetsuna mono wa darenimo kizukarenakute te ni toreba chiisakute ushinawarete soshite kieteyuku  
  
Chase woke with a start, looking at the room around her. Her room. The room in Texas where she had been for the past several years. Should have been. Would have been. Was it all a dream? She wasn't sure about anything now. Standing, she walked to the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her clothes were not the black tank top and jeans that she was now so accustom to, but the t-shirt and sleeping pants that she remembered sleeping in before Dr. J had taken them. He had taken them, hadn't he? Was it all a dream? A single tear slid down her face as she rushed for the phone, dialing the numbers that she somehow remembered so well. "Mo- hello?" "Anna?" "It's good to hear that name, Chase-chan," a shaky voice said on the other end. "It happened, didn't it?" "Hai." "We weren't supposed to remember anything." "But I do. Apparently you do as well." Chase slid to the floor. "Now what?" Anna sniffed on the other end of the line. "Now we live our lives as we should, I suppose."  
  
doushite nano kono hirogari no naka utsukushii mono hodo kowareyasui nara sukuidashite anata ga tamashii ni kawatteshimau naraba isshoni tsureteitte "Hai." Chase paused as she heard her name called from downstairs. A name that she had not heard in four years. What should have been four years. "I gotta go. Mom's calling." "I'll see you later then." "Anna?" "Hmm?" "We shouldn't tell a soul." Anna laughed slightly. "I know. They'd lock us up for sure." "Ja ne, Anna-chan." "Ja ne." Chase hung the phone up and took a deep sigh. She walked out of her room and leaned over the wall next to the stairs. "Yes?" she answered her mother. "Breakfast is ready. C'mon down." "Okay," she responded. She sighed deeply as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Trowa said that Heero would want her to live on. She hadn't even gotten to say good-bye to Ryuujin, but somehow she had a feeling that things would work out. A smile crept to her lips as she padded down the stairs. She would live for his sake. For the young man in whom she had given her life to and loved, and somehow, he would watch over her.  
  
watashi wa hane no youni kanashimi wo matotte tobasarete yukuno kuuki to hoshi hakanai mono dake ga atsumaru kiyorakana daremo shiranai kuni e  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: Yay! I finished! I've been listening to this song and thought it was beautiful, then I read the translations and simply loved it! It went so well. As noted before, this was the Time and Time Again timeline, therefore they do remember, obviously. The translations for the song are:  
  
Why is it so If within this expanse It is the more beautiful things that break most easily Rescue me If you are to change into a spirit Take me away with you  
  
Unsure of what is to come I let out a voice while crying Please don't leave me here all alone Life is too short and You are truly gone and I want you to embrace me again You were the only angel  
  
The wind blows and I don sorrow Like feathers and am sent flying away Air and stars To a land so pure and unknown to anyone Where only such fleeting things gather  
  
An indescribable world, a blue and clear light Everything is delicate like glitter and What is truly precious Is unrecognized by anyone and Is small if taken in the hand and Is lost and then fades away  
  
Why is it so If within this expanse It is the more beautiful things that break most easily Rescue me If you are to change into a spirit Take me away with you  
  
I don sorrow Like feathers and am sent flying away Air and stars To a land so pure and unknown to anyone Where only such fleeting things gather  
  
I did not translate this. I got the songs lyrics/translations from www.animelyrics.com and it said that kaijyuu_m did the translations. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
